


This Old Couch of Mine

by allthatconfetti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/pseuds/allthatconfetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mix and Khiry watch the US U23s take on Mexico from their ugly old couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Old Couch of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justkisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkisa/gifts).



> Fluffy mcfluffersville, tbh. I have no defense, except after [this happened](https://instagram.com/p/2ChRvFncjQ/) I needed to put something out. Their faces are too adorable not to fic.

"Do you have the popcorn?"

Mix rolled his eyes. Do I have the popcorn, he asks. "Maybe I forgot after you reminded me 12 times to make some. What do you think?"

"Man, I'm just asking you if you had the popcorn." Khiry chuckled. He tossed Mix a bottle of juice, cap already twisted open, and sank down next to him. He took a big gulp of juice himself and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he let the pre-game analysis wash over him. "There's nothing like having a game on tv and hanging out on the couch."

"Hmmm. I still hate this couch."

They'd gotten the ugly gray thing secondhand for peanuts because even though Mix could afford better, Khiry insisted that everything that went into their place--their place--would be from both of their pockets, equally. Mix understood that it was a matter of pride, and Khiry was someone who really wanted to earn his place in the sport, and he respected that.

(That still didn't stop him from surreptitiously pointing out new furniture everytime he and Khiry were out. Khiry would just shake his head and laugh.)

"Stop hating on our couch."

"I'm just saying. It could have been owned by a person with pets."

"We had it cleaned."

"Pets with fleas."

"We had it cleaned very thoroughly."

Khiry opened his eyes and looked balefully at Mix. Mix furrowed his brows at him in return, before flicking a piece of popcorn at him.

"Hey!"

Mix said nothing, but he laughed when Khiry started poking him. The popcorn bowl lay in between them, so he couldn't push into Khiry's side like he usually did, but he lay his head good-naturedly on Khiry's shoulder nonetheless.

"Oh, J Mo's starting?"

"Mmmm, yeah. Good kid." Mix was becoming more interested in the way Khiry was nonchalantly tracing his finger over Mix's kneecap.

Khiry snorted. "Kid. Like you're ancient."

Mix clasped a hand over Khiry's because he was starting to get ticklish. "Are you saying I'm old?" He pouted and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"No, I'm saying you're NOT old. And you're hogging all the popcorn."

Mix shoved at him, and put the popcorn bowl on his lap, just to spite him.

The game started and it was barely a minute old when Cropper had to make a diving save to push the ball out of play. Both of them cringed. "Yikes," Mix said.

"Yeah," Khiry echoed the sentiment.

Mix ate a few pieces of popcorn thoughtfully as he looked sideways at Khiry, who was leaning forward on the couch, eyes fixed on the game. He wanted to make fun of him a little, but his eagerness to drink it all in was adorable. He kept kicking at an invisible ball and he wasn't even eating any of the popcorn he'd pestered Mix to make.

"You wish you were there, don't you?"

"Nah," Khiry looked taken aback by the question.

"I mean... I know why I wasn't called up. Coach said he needed me for tomorrow..."

Mix sipped his juice patiently.

"But, I mean, yeah, I guess. Sometimes, I just worry about missing my chances."

"You were great," Mix told him firmly. "It's just bad timing, that's all."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, It's exciting. It's an honor." Khiry looked at Mix and smiled. "You know."

"You have plenty of time. Don't worry about it."

"So do you."

Mix laughed. "Okay, we have plenty of time. There will be plenty of Dos A Ceros in our future when we're both playing. Even when we're old."

"Promise?" Khiry held up his pinky jokingly. Mix snorted, but linked his pinky with Khiry's anyway.

"We'll be sick of each other in a few years."

Khiry smiled, so sincere it made Mix feel mushy. "Not me."

Mix leaned on Khiry's shoulder and they stayed there awhile, watching the game in comfortable silence.

"This couch is really ugly," Khiry murmured, his eyes on the game.

"I know."

"We're never getting rid of it."

"Okay."


End file.
